


Learning Humanity

by imaginary_golux



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle learns to love Adam; Adam learns to be human.  Written for Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Humanity

Belle has to learn to love the Prince all over again. It is rather easier, in some ways, than learning to love the Beast was. The Beast was, after all, a beast of terrifying aspect, and the Prince is a man of very pleasing features. The Beast was brusque and rude; Adam is polite and almost too accommodating. But still, it is one thing to fall in love with a great, shaggy, adoring Beast who defends one from wolves and would willingly die for one's love, and quite another to fall in love with a handsome Prince who one knows could have his pick of any woman in the land.

Still, Adam is or was the Beast, and as the days go by Belle sees the same gentleness, the same hesitance, the same kindness in the Prince as she saw in the Beast, and so when he asks her to marry him, she says yes willingly enough, and puts her hand in his, and lets him kiss her. It is nothing like she imagined kissing the Beast would be - and she did imagine it - but it is a pleasant enough kiss, warm and gentle, and she smiles at him when he pulls away.

Adam has to learn to be human again. He cannot loom over everyone anymore, cannot break things with a blow or run as swiftly as a horse, cannot sweep Belle up and bear her off effortlessly - which he would rather like to do. He tries very hard to be a proper Prince for his Belle, because he loves her so very much, and it seems to be working - she agrees to marry him, after all. But the Beast within him does not want to ask her hand - it wants to grab her and carry her off, and ravish her until she begs for mercy, or possibly for more. Adam is sure this would appall Belle, and keeps it carefully hidden.

Indeed, he manages to keep the Beast within chained until his wedding night, until he sees Belle sprawled out gloriously upon his bed, naked and utterly delectable, and hears the growl rumbling in his throat before he can stop it. He waits for Belle to scramble away, to scream, to denounce him as a beast - but she does not. Instead she sighs in sudden, deep contentment, and relaxes against the pillows, and holds out her arms to him. "Come here, Prince Beast," she says with deep affection, and he pounces.

She tastes good, he discovers, so he licks her all over, until she wriggles and laughs and pulls him up to kiss him, and calls him a very silly man. She smells good, and he buries his face in her hair and sniffs, and she tickles him and kisses him, and he has never been so happy. She feels good, and so he pins her down, skin against skin so they're touching everywhere, her hands on his back, her breasts against his chest, her legs wound around his waist, and he loves her. He tells her so, and she whispers the same promise back, and urges him into her, and he lets the Beast free and takes her, hard and fast, not at all gently, but she does not seem to mind at all; she arches up against him and moans encouragement, and calls him 'Prince Beast' again, and he realizes suddenly that here, with her, he _can_ have it all, be human and beast at once, and she will love him either way, and he spends himself in her with a long and dangerous growl, and she kisses him.

Belle is glad, after that wedding night, to realize that her Beast is still there - he just looks human, now. She teases her husband, gently, privately, that he is a beast in a man's seeming, and he smiles at her, and growls low in his throat, and kisses her. She is very happy with her Prince Beast.


End file.
